


九梦：单与双

by KnightNO4time



Category: Kamen Rider Ex-Aid
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25838194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KnightNO4time/pseuds/KnightNO4time
Summary: 从“一”变成“二”。永梦主动大胆的要求。
Relationships: Houjou Emu/Kujou Kiriya
Kudos: 4





	九梦：单与双

“嗯…啊…额嗯——嘶…——贵利矢…”永梦呼唤着恋人的名字，紧锁眉头承受那饥渴的热浪。赤裸的双腿来回摩擦，试图依靠夹紧来让腿间的性器得到快感。  
他用一只手紧紧握着自己的分身，被双腿局蜷起来限制空间，尽可能让碰触抵达最大面积。他不擅长自己抚摸自己，就连另一只手都无措的攥起拳，食指指背因长时间被他轻咬而泛着湿漉漉的红。  
他独自躺在床上安抚自己，不安的扭送，可惜单纯前方完全无法满足。他只好把脸向内埋入枕头，那里垫着贵利矢常爱穿的红色夹克。上面虽然有洗衣液的味道，但同居的两人也早已习惯彼此衣物有同一款气息。  
永梦清晰的分辨出衣服上沾染的气味，或者说他也不清楚这是不是来自记忆和心理。于是他借着想象和回忆，努力将身上的感官都化作彼此缠绵时的感觉。  
他神奇的发现，他对于贵利矢的一切都记得清晰。不管是做爱时的面容，还有爱语的尾音，就连碰触的力度与呼吸的温度永梦都能投射出来。这迫使他呼吸加紧，手下动作增快。夹克的气息猛然灌入鼻腔，见他淹没在爱人给他独有的影响当中，迫使他轻颤的发出一阵呻吟，“啊啊…！贵…贵利矢…碰我…”  
他知道碰不到，因为恋人根本不在家。他的后面湿润一片，好在没了裤子的遮挡，这让他不会太过难受。但暴露在空气中，反而更加让他难耐的抽搐后方，淌着水的小孔已经合不起来，粘稠的好似都能让他自己听到水声。  
空虚顺着尾骨袭来，钻过脊椎末端，令永梦的腰打起颤。绷紧的身子在快感里坚持不住，几次伴着吐气软回床上，永梦感到麻酥的快感抽空了力气。  
小腹下滚滚热流，牵动大腿内侧开始痉挛。他知道要抵达高潮，自己在虚晃绵长的努力下，终于快忍不住了。  
最终他尝试趴着屈膝跪起，抬起饥渴的后方，额头顶着枕头支撑身子。他努力调整呼吸，可惜吞咽不下的津液还是拉着银丝从绯红的唇上滴落。他于痛苦含泪的目光隐约看到后方被自己握着的分身，羞得不禁闭眼发出如小动物似的呜咽。  
但他并未放弃继续，而是用另只手探到后方，掰开臀瓣，将中指的指端按压上小穴。谁知早就渴望进入的后方轻易将指尖拉进，带着撑开的胀感吞入其中。  
“额啊——！哈…嗯…贵利矢…”永梦艰难的为自己做着，呼唤恋人的名字才是唯一的安慰，也是能给他带来最大快感的方式。  
这种羞耻的行为永梦自然从来不做，就连这种富有色气的呼唤方式平日都会把他热得脸红心跳。然而因为彼此工作的关系，他们连续两周都没有共有休假，下班回家累的要命，根本疲倦到只想相依而眠。如今对于适应贵利矢爱抚的永梦来讲，今天他已经忍到了极限。  
自己的一根手指远远不够，对于内部还无法填满的空间和缝隙，根本无法满足被贯穿的那种刺激，永梦只能痛苦难耐的哼着。  
最终永梦耐不住的分开腿跪于床上，翘起臀部让手指更加方便进入后方，将汗湿的躯体彻底展露在空气当中。他被浸湿额前的刘海，侧过肩望艰难的寻觅后方位置。即使看不到，也能清楚猜到后方小口淌了多少水。此时手指全部吞下，无法更加深入，他只好依靠插入的力度与速递增加快感。  
肩膀很痛，腰很酸，手指也累。这些都是因为姿势不舒服而造成的，使得他无限怀念贵利矢的存在。委屈的感觉油然而生，这位并不会轻易居于小事的年轻医生现在却有种想撒娇但可无处可撒的冲动，是能徒然让撸动分身的力度变大。  
最终他终于勉强射出，喉咙深处发出有些娇羞的呻吟。相比两个人一起，一个人反而让永梦多了不必要的羞耻感。明明无人在，却下意识压低声音。他不想听到自己独自呻吟的动静，而是幻想着一起释放时贵利矢本该存在的喘息，与那胀满内部的存在。  
好想要更多，他根本没射干净。然而仅仅做了这一下，面对第一次自己做的永梦就已经耗尽体力。煎熬和空虚在此前的挣扎与随后的安抚中，用尽了全部精力，大脑都开始发胀。  
他就这样侧身倒回床上，缓缓抽出手指。另一只沾满精液的掌心还被他夹在双腿之间，大腿残留的余波使他双膝发软，根本不想抬起更换动作。  
“贵利矢，”含糊的呼唤。他都不清楚为何现在还在念这个名字，想念太过深。然而回想一下，他们见面不过是今天早上，彼此给了对方一个告别的吻。贵利矢将他留在被窝里，匆匆被一通电话叫走加班。  
永梦稍微弓起背，探出脖子，让脑袋移动到贵利矢的红夹克上。皮革的凉意和他滚烫的肌肤形成对比，但立马紧贴的部分便被温度取代。柔软，光滑，带有厚度的质感。顺着肌肉和重量，托着永梦陷入枕头。嗅着恋人味道的永梦逐渐松下还有些抽搐的腰部，瘫入床中。  
睡意席卷，他艰难的把手腕从双腿之间拔出。可惜没力气爬起来去洗手，也没想要清理自己。只要不乱动，就不会太感觉到小腹和双腿中间堆满的湿液。  
他拉过被堆在床里的被子，随便扯过一角盖过腰部，将身子遮挡起来。小腿还露在外面，但他没有在意很多，便沉沉睡去。  
或许睡眠才是逃避的最佳方式。躲开偷袭他的欲望，也不会在意等待的时间。

…

吻从眼角处开始逐一落下，接着是脸颊，随后是嘴角。永梦起先并未注意，沉重的眼皮并未很快脱离睡眠，但意识却在感到了熟悉的舒适后逐渐清醒。  
“贵利矢！”永梦猛然睁眼，一脸期待的转过头。视野前，贵利矢因他突然回头而吓了一跳往后退。刚才亲吻靠的太近，他差点被永梦撞到。  
此时对方愣了下后，立马恢复到往日的笑容，抬手剥了下永梦的刘海。“看来我不在时，你自己干得挺厉害的吗。”贵利矢乐呵呵的直起身，并露骨的扫视了下永梦的全身，“竟然就这样累到睡着了。”  
永梦回想起自己的干了什么，懊悔自己竟然就这样睡了过去。更没想到的是，他一睡就这么久，对方竟然下班回了家。  
立马如同受惊的小兔子，永梦一只手臂撑起身子看过身体，所幸被子还在，可惜腿已经被盖上了。看来贵利矢揭开来看过，也清楚发生了什么。而且他察觉到手被人擦干净了，但也不过就是被擦。依稀记得液体被射入掌心时的温度和湿润，顿时永梦羞红了脸，下意识捏住被子边缩回床里。  
“因为忍不住了…”少见的不那么坦诚，永梦尴尬的挤出细微的声音。可惜贵利矢一点也不给面子，笑的相当露骨，他是在故意捉弄永梦，欣赏小男友害羞坏了的表情。  
但很快，贵利矢弯下腰拉起永梦头下的皮衣，抬抬下巴让人起身，好让他把衣服拿出来。贵利矢并未不会因为永梦压皱他心爱的夹克而生气，反而看出来永梦在嗅着他的味道寻找安心，这小动作令这位法医不自觉的就有了感觉，内心愉悦。  
同时永梦也敏锐的意识到贵利矢看出来他用衣服做了什么，不管是恋人的替代，还是内心的安抚，这些都因为暴露而让永梦羞得几乎鼻头发酸。  
“我就这么一件经典限量款夹克，不要弄脏啊，”贵利矢开起玩笑的单手抖了抖夹克，顺手打在写字台旁的椅背上。其实他才不在乎粘没粘到永梦的精液呢。  
“对不起，”永梦察觉自己嗓音些沙哑，一方面是刚睡醒，另一方面是被对方看光行为的内心此时无法平复。当然他也有小小不满，谁让他耐不住了呢？这种事身体也根本无法控制吗！  
“你也不用道歉啊，名人，”贵利矢好笑起来，抬手揉了揉对方。他力度大到让永梦闭上眼，但永梦却不由自主因被抚摸而开心的发出含笑的哼声作为回应。  
但当永梦睁开眼后，却发现贵利矢脱下衣服了。仔细看才第一次注意，贵利矢从刚才开始就只是裹着浴袍，现在脱下后彻底光着身子。  
“你刚才睡的时候我洗过澡了，别担心。”贵利矢凑过来，让永梦往后给他腾出个地方上了床。他因为法医的工作，身上必须每日认真清洗。他也每日都换衣服，毕竟他不希望携带任何味道回家，即便工作服会消毒，也会留在监察院，可永梦鼻子相当灵。  
望着有些奇怪又有些期待，同时还微微脸红的永梦，贵利矢收起在外轻浮的表情，认真宠溺的压低身子，安抚性质的吻上对方的唇。贵利矢其实在心疼，但他的脾气没让他开口道歉或者安慰，反而挺享受对方这幅渴求有乖巧内敛的样子。  
这就是他喜欢的人，不管处于哪个人格，不论害羞还是主动，贵利矢都可以自由的表达自己的感想。“要是还想射在哪，那就射在我手里吧。”  
贵利矢突如其来的发言让永梦呆了几秒钟，随后涨红的脸好似要把脑袋烧糊涂。不过不等年轻医生结巴吐出什么词，就被贵利矢抓住手腕摊开在身下，再度死死被嘴捉住。  
舌与舌的纠缠，萦绕中彼此交换着体液。再熟悉不过的味道，却百尝不厌。永梦感觉浑身从内到外发起，蹭出一阵鸡皮疙瘩，亲吻好似存在实体似的顺着他的骨骼扩散全身。绕过脊椎，钻入下体，让他的肚子暖烘烘的，有起了反应。  
“唔——？！”刚起了反应，贵利矢的手就忽然到了永梦下面，握住了分身。太过突然，太过舒适，一直想要的来了，永梦被瞬间激出泪花。空出来的那只手下意识想捂住呼之欲出的嘴，可意识到还在接吻，便只能鼻子里带出呜咽。他的手最终抚摸过爱人脸颊，绕去后方扣住人脑后，加深了缠绵。  
永梦的主动并未超出预料，毕竟永梦已经忍不住自己做过了。贵利矢知道应该满足对方，同时自己也早就起了感觉，干渴到现在他已经不需要忍耐。于是他立马拉开距离调整位置，分开永梦的双腿，抬起人后方。  
看着已经被开拓过的后方，湿漉红肿的小口一张一合，就令贵利矢不自觉的兴奋。他咧嘴一笑，撩然又欣赏的样子被他恶趣味的夸大展现，刻意抬头递给永梦一个眼神。  
小男友一下子就尴尬了，抿着嘴很是委屈。贵利矢不但不担心，反而乐呵呵的侧头抬起人一条腿，很响的亲了口对方小腿肚。于是永梦这次脸红到用手捂住了眼睛。  
看着人可爱的样子，贵利矢笑着插入手指。他一次就进入两根，永梦措不及防的轻叫出来，立刻舒服的扭动腰部，迎合上对方的手指。  
“看来你自己做得不错，扩张的这样好，”贵利矢口吻不变，顺手也套弄起自己的分身。他们一触即发，现在停不下来，甚至想立马结合，可彼此都知道分寸。  
“不要开我玩笑了，”永梦有些不满的撅起嘴，抬头瞪了过来。可惜在他那张可爱的脸上，加上水汪汪的眼睛以及红红的鼻头，一点威慑力也没有。贵利矢想亲他，但距离不允许，于是他故意戳去对方的敏感点，一下子就让永梦跌回枕头上，挺起胸口发出撩人的呻吟。

就在扩张充足后，永梦却在贵利矢手探入床头床头柜子时叫住了对方。“今天能不能不戴套？”  
贵利矢显然愣了一秒，随后收回手端详起恋人的表情。眉毛一挑，多少带着点玩味的询问回去，“你确定？”  
他立马得到了永梦点头的肯定，从而这位年轻医生也给出解释，“就一次。我想和你贴得更亲密…不可以吗？”  
拥抱还不够，已经忍到极致的他，此时希望没有任何意思隔阂。永梦手此时探入自己下方，开大双腿，用两根手指掰开抬起的后方，让小穴张开。这幅诱惑勾引的样子让贵利矢有些失神，或许这是M的人格，可哪个都是永梦，贵利矢无法拒绝。  
他们都有医学知识，也清楚不戴套的危险。贵利矢本打算拒绝，却被永梦的眼神打败。就一次，这话不该敷衍，可贵利矢就着了魔似的，把自己送了进去。  
彼此兼容，完美的填充。动作富有规律，带有力度，彼此契合，呼吸节奏一致。永梦双腿攀上贵利矢后腰，主动到几乎是真的要吞下贵利矢的一切。不管是下方，还是肉体，而或者灵魂与内心。  
贵利矢感觉要被融化了。热度，湿润，柔软，紧紧吸附着他将冲刺直达深处。停不下来，贵利矢刹不住车，动作越来越大。他们适应的时间很短，或者说根本不在乎时间。  
大脑被对方占据，肢解接触让两人温度在双人空间内蒸腾。贵利矢清楚永梦的一切，喜欢的地方，敏感的地方，爱被亲吻的地方。他全部照顾到，换句话，他迫不及待的想全部掌握在怀下，不给永梦丝毫逃避躲闪的机会。

忽然被贯穿，摩擦拉着贪婪的渴求，火辣辣的擦过永梦的肉壁。他感觉肚子被填满，敏感的内部惹来腰部触电似的抽动。大脑空白之余不自觉得挺起腰抬起下方，迎接上对方。  
然而贵利矢没放过他，而是趁机将手插入永梦腰下，把对方一把抬了起来。猛然的力度让惯性把永梦拽起，他往前放下重量，扑进贵利矢身前。  
然而一口气坐上坚硬的分身，刺激过大让他大声叫了出来，浑身猛烈打颤。  
“抱歉，没事吧？”贵利矢赶紧揉了揉人后背。对方的声音给他提了醒，不能操之过急。他们现在的事情来自感情，同时也来自本能。这不是理智能轻易控制的，从而有些控制不了。  
永梦点了点头，深呼吸后调整了状态。贵利矢帮他换了腿的姿势，寻找到了新的体位。这次他们都理智的呆了会，好让彼此适应，以便从刚才的猛烈中恢复。  
贵利矢满足得环抱人腰，吻住了小男友的锁骨，留下个红润的印子，“骑着我，永梦。”  
永梦并未有任何怀疑，也不担心。甚至忘记刚才那一下的疼痛，而是满怀幸福的以亲吻作为回应。他搂住恋人的脖子，两人胸口因加重的呼吸而起伏拍打，紧随其后又伴着上下抽动的顶撞而彼此不断擦过。  
心跳撞击胸口的闷痛早就不见，被身体结合拍打的摆动所取代。  
或许这跳动的撞击不再是渴望思念一个人而引发的挣扎，而是双人结合后心脏所敲打鸣响的钟声。


End file.
